


The Downfall of Jac Naylor

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Is This Love? [3]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: As Danielle and Jac enter into their third year of marriage, Jac's mental health begins deteriorate. Can Danielle save her wife before it's too late.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Jac Naylor
Series: Is This Love? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997278
Comments: 4





	1. All Smiles

It was a lovely Sunday morning, I turned over to gaze at the beauty next to me: Danielle was drop dead gorgeous and she could have had any woman she wanted, but she fell in love with me and she loved Emma like her own.

Danielle was perfect, we got married and then we added to our family, Danielle adopted Emma and I carried our child. I gave birth to a girl and we named her (Emma's request) as Ree Ree Wolfe. We were soon to be celebrating our third year of marriage, I decided to get up to go to the bathroom and then I snuck downstairs and made us breakfast in bed.


	2. A Change In Jac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle begins to notice a change in Jac's behaviour.

It was a couple of months before mine and Danielle's third year anniversary: I wasn't happy recently, as I had found out from Stacey (Jonny's wife) that they were (together) filing for full custody of Emma. This didn't make me happy at all, Emma is my baby and I know that something wasn't right as Emma wouldn't want to go back to her dad. I began having nightmares and night terrors, one night (after a nightmare) I looked over at Danielle.

The next thing I knew, there was blood on my hands and I was in the bathroom. I went into the bedroom and saw Danielle in the corner; "Hey what's wrong?" I asked her as she moved back a little. I couldn't understand why Danielle was terrified of me. I went into the bathroom and cleaned up, I had no memory of what had happened at all. It was as if I had blocked out what had happened.

The following morning, I woke up and went downstairs; "Good morning babe." I said to Danielle as she smiled (weakly) at me, "Good morning to you too." She responded as I walked over to her and gave her a cuddle, "I love you babe." I replied as I heard her crying, but she didn't tell me why she was upset. We went to work that morning and Danielle was on-call between Darwin and AAU, which I didn't mind at all.

*Danielle commenting* I began to notice a change in Jac's behaviour and when she beat me up (after a nightmare), I knew something was wrong and I wanted her to open upto me. I also noticed that she never remembered what she did to me, and it did hurt because it was like, my wife had a personality disorder and I was just the one who saw a different side to her.

Little was I aware that something far more worse was going on.


	3. Jac's Mental Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jac finally has a mental breakdown and reveals the truth to her wife.

It was months later, when I was at home and nursing my wound. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I pulled my t-shirt down. I got rid of the stuff and then went to answer the door; "Hi Bern." I said to her as she came into the house and kissed my lips, "How are you Dani?" She replied as I slightly groaned in pain (as my ribs were killing me). "I'm fine thanks Bern." I responded trying to hide the pain and I went into the kitchen.

Bernie followed me into the kitchen, she knew (instantly) that I was hiding something; "Your not ok Dani, let me see." She said as I was hesitant to let her look. Bernie then kissed my lips and I responded, I let her have a look and she wasn't happy. "How long?" She asked me, her voice crackling from the tears forming in her arms and my heart broke, "Since she and Serena came back from the trip. Something isn't right Bern, I can sense it." I replied as she didn't want to hear any excuses.

"This is still abuse Dani! I don't want to lose you, your my cousin and the godmother to my daughter. I wasn't there for you when I found out that David was abusing you, and now Jac is doing to you." Bernie said angrily, I looked down as I began to cry; "I don't want to hear excuses Dani for her behaviour towards you, it's not right and you being acceptive of it is wrong. You deserve to be happy and not go through this again." Continued Bernie.

I just cried as I knew she was right, "Come here Dani." Bernie said as I just cried and she pulled me into her arms, afterwards we went upstairs and I let her cleans my wound. "I'm sorry Bern, sometimes I am on edge because I don't want to upset her if I confront her about what is really happening to her." I said as Bernie nodded, "It's still doesn't give her the right the abuse you." Bernie responded as I nodded at her, "I know." I responded as she looked up at me, "Then why put yourself through it Dani?" She asked me as I didn't know what to say to her.

After she cleaned my wound, we went downstairs and Bernie held me in her arms. About twenty minutes into the cuddle, my phone bleeped with a text from Fletch; "It's Fletch, *opening the text I found the following words* get here now please. Jac is in a right mood. We have to go now." I said to Bernie as she got up and I locked up the house, and Bernie drove us to Holby City.

Just as Bernie pulled up, I saw Jac and I knew instantly what was wrong. I got out of Bernie's car and ran over to Jac, I grabbed a hold of her and she tried to escape; "Get off of me." She said as I kept a hold of her, however she just burst into tears as Emma witnessed what had happened; "Mommy, I'm here." She said as I loosened my grip a little (allowing Jac and Emma to embrace). I wrapped my arms around them and just kept a hold of them. Eventually, Jac opened up, "If you want to stay with daddy you can ok baby." Jac said as Emma shook her head-indicating no. "I want you and mama, I don't like Stacey or daddy." Emma responded as she cried. Jac pulled her into her arms, "You can stay with us baby, your our baby and we love you so much." Jac said.

After heading home, Emma fell asleep on the sofa and Jac told me what had happened; "A couple of months ago, after coming back from the business trip. I was told by Stacey that she and Jonny (jointly) were applying for full custody of Emma. Today, I began to remember that I was abusing you, *my heart sank completely* and I am sorry baby. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Jac said as I pulled her into my arms and gave her a cuddle.

Later that afternoon, I signed Jac into a mental asylum for professional help. I promised her that I would fight for Emma and to get full custody of Emma, Jac didn't want me to leave her alone and so I stayed with her until she fell asleep to my touch. I kissed her forehead and whispered; "I love you baby." into her ear. Then I left and went home to our girls Emma and Ree Ree.


	4. Jac Gets Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later, Jac gets better and Danielle wins the custody battle.

Six months later:

I was in court (fighting for custody of Emma), Jonny didn't like it at all and he tried his best to throw me off but it didn't work. I informed the judge of the current situation with my wife and that Jonny was the cause of it along with his wife Stacey. During the meeting, I got a text from the mental asylum and they informed me that Jac was ready for coming home and she couldn't wait to see me.

However, after the fifteen-minute break, we were called back into the room and the judge granted full custody of Emma to Jac. Jonny wasn't happy and he went home with the tail between his legs, I thanked the judge and left to go and see Jac. I soon arrived at the asylum, I went inside and the doctor spoke to me; "Jac has made a really good recovery, she is more positive and speaks very highly of you." He said as I beamed brightly. "May I see her please? I do have some really good news to tell her." I replied as he smiled, "Of course you can." He said as I left to go and see her.

I entered the room and she saw me, she smiled as she got up and ran to me; "Danielle." I scooped her up into my arms and spun us round, "I missed you baby." Jac said as I smiled, "I missed you too baby. Besides, I have some good news." I replied as she pulled away and looked at me, "What is it baby?" She asked me excitedly. "I won the custody battle and you have full custody of Emma. Also you can go home with me as your better baby." I replied as Jac smiled at me, she cried with happiness. "You get to keep your daughter baby." I continued as she shook her head, "No, she's our daughter baby." Jac responded as I had never heard that before but nevertheless I accepted it.

We went home and Ree Ree barely recognised her mama, so she clung to me when Jac kissed her cheek; "Hello princess." Jac said as Ree Ree burst into tears and I calmed her down, Ree Ree is a year old, and she hasn't seen her mama for the past six months so it was understandable that she didn't recognise her mama. Jac didn't give up, she spent loads of time with Ree Ree, though it did take a while for Ree Ree to get use to her mama again.

Later that day, we went to pick up Emma from school together. I walked into the school grounds with Ree Ree in my arms and I was holding Jac's hand as we smiled proudly. Then we waited for the bell to ring. Just then, the bell rang and Emma came running out, "Mommy!" She said as she ran to her mommy and I then let go of Jac's hand. I smiled as she picked Emma up and cuddled her tightly, however we left the school and decided to go home and have a takeaway for tea.

Jac and I were finally happy again, we loved our girls and each other. We told Emma that she was staying with us and she cuddled us both, Emma enjoyed being with us and for a while, she just wanted to spend time with her mommy as did Ree Ree (eventually). We got the girls settled into bed (watching cartoons), Jac and I went into our bedroom and spent time together. Eventually, things got better for Jac and she never hurt me again. Her mental health got better, she knew triggers could happen she just focused on us and our girls.

We were happy and so was our girls, we had a family bond again and this time it was stronger than ever.


End file.
